


you and dawn

by agapejaeyun



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, Not Beta Read, Playgrounds, wrote this to escape writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapejaeyun/pseuds/agapejaeyun
Summary: jake feels like he's been beaten up by life. then sunghoon, a complete stranger, finds him at the playground.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Sim Jaeyun | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	you and dawn

his mind wants to sleep, but his body says otherwise. even if he had just 3 hours of sleep, sunghoon decides to wake up. 

it's a quarter past 4 am. the moon is still shining brightly. at this point, some people are starting to rise, while others are just about to rest. he could've taken this opportunity to rest more, but instead, he pulls a pair of sweats over his torso and decides to take a walk. 

outside still seems to be peaceful. you cant almost see anyone. all you can hear is the wind blowing, crickets, and some vehicles passing by. he doesn't seem to be bothered by any of these. he continues to walk, enjoying the cold air, who was caressing it's hands on his face.

he reached the playground. it may seem creepy for others at this time, but for him, it's where he finds solemnness once in a while. 

he doesn't seem to be alone. there's a boy, maybe around his age, sitting on one of the swings, and his head down. his shoulders were moving up and down; he seems like he's crying. 

he goes in front of the boy, who lifted his head to look at him. 'ah, he noticed my presence.' he thought.

the boy has expressive eyes, that are glistening from crying, a tall, straight nose, and plump pink lips with corners curving up. he also noticed that the boy has a small figure. 'how could boys be this pretty?'

"uhm, are you okay?' he started. the boy said nothing, he just looked at him. sunghoon proceeded to sit on the other swing. "im sunghoon." he introduced himself. "now, are you okay?" he repeated his question.

the boy looked at him suspiciously, but still talked. "obviously, im not." he said while wiping his tears with is thumb. "i'm just facing a lot of problems right now plus the stress of college. i can't find a way to release my frustration over things." the boy sighed.

"at some part, maybe i can relate." sunghoon said. "sometimes, i also feel like life is ganging up on me, and stress is eating me alive, but that's normal. it comes once in a while. you'll get past that soon. being okay is not something that would happen in a blink of an eye. it takes time." 

jake looks at sunghoon in the eye. he can tell that the other was sincere. he really wants to help him, a complete stranger whom he just met at the playground at a random 4 am. But he's thankful. his chest feels a little lighter now. 

he continued to listen to sunghoon. "to cope up with that, rest for a little while. remove all those negative thoughts from you mind. talk to someone so you could discuss with them what you feel. it's bad to keep your emotions to yourself. you shouldn't let them build up in your chest." 

sunghoon felt like he didn't breathe while saying those words. he looked at the other boy(which he didn;t get the name yet). he has a small smile on his lips. 'i succeeded on comforting him, i guess.' 

sunghoon looked at his watch, it's half past five. he stood up from the swing. "i hope that made you feel a tad bit better. i guess i'll be going now. i still have stuff to attend to. 

"jake" sunghoon was about to walk away when the other talked. he looked at him with confusion. "my name is jake." then he smiled.

"nice meeting you then." sunghoon smiled back, "wanna meet here again? same time?" he asked jake, who only answered with a nod. 

"okay then. i'll be going for real now. bye! see you tomorrow i guess." sunghoon bid him goodbye. jake waved back as a response. he remembered what sunghoon said earlier, and smiled.

"i guess, you and dawn is all i need."

**Author's Note:**

> after a month of hiatus, i came back with this short fic :'D while writing this, i was thinking of comforting someone. so if you're feeling down or something, i hope this fic made u feel a little better :D
> 
> requests and feedback on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/agapejaeyun)


End file.
